Dream Job
by Cinnamon2023
Summary: How does a normal girl become the new assistant of rapper Drake? And what happens when she meets Tyga? Will she give him her heart? Can her sister ignore all the stardom her new boyfriend comes with and just love him? Why am I asking you all these questions. Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A normal day

"Kiria can you please hurry up with my shoes it's my first day and I don't want to be late". I yelled up the steps to my slow ass sister who is taking five years to bring me my shoes. It's already bad enough that she has invited herself to go with me. Now she is going to make me late and I am really excited about this job. How does a girl go from annoying her friend at her at her job to becoming the assistant of Drake? Yes that's right Drake, as in superstar rapper, actor and YMCMB member. Maybe I should go back just a little. It started when I went to the Marriot to bug my friend Ce. She hates it when I show up to her job especially when the manager lets me help out behind the desk with her. "Can you go away I'm trying to work here"? "Well so am I Ce you just hate it when I volunteer. Besides I could never pass up on my daily routine of seeing that look on your face." I laughed a little and even though she always tries to hide it I know I heard a snicker coming from her end. "You're gonna be the death of me" "Well lucky for you I'm not staying I have a nail appointment so you get to live another day" I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost 11:35 and appointment was at 12:30. "Girl let me get out of here cuz you know if I don't leave I not gonna wanna go." As I was getting up to leave an all-black Mayback pulled up out front. I was about to ask if the hotel was getting another high priced business men but then people started showing up an taking pics with their phone. Now in Philly that only means one of two things: either its bout to be a fight or somebody famous just showed up. Either way something is bout to pop off. "Omg you didn't tell me you were getting a celebrity." "Because I knew your crazy ass would get that crazy derange look." Whatever who is it, please dont tell me its Jamie Foxx raggedy ass again." "It's Drake." Um did you just say Drake? Like started from the bottom Drake?" Ce nodded her head then went on to typing on the computer and talking on the phone. Just then my phone ranged it was my sister. When I pick up she ask me where was I and I said at the Marriot. "Oh well can you take me to get a few things" "Sure I have some things to take care of later anyway. I can pick you up now and you can come with me to my nail appointment." "Cool I need to get my nails done anyway." I kind of felt someone looking at me but before I could turn around to see who I was pushed out of the way. "Um excuse me front desk lady but I thought I made it clear when I called and made the reservations that there weren't to be anybody flashing pictures" I wanted to whip this bitch ass so bad. "Yes you did miss doesn't have any manners but it not the hotel responsibility to pat down every person that walks by. Plus your boss is Drake did you really not expect people to take pictures of him when he got here." "Omg Lee did they just say Drake is at the hotel!" Damn it I forgot I was on the phone with her. "Kiria I got to go I'm gonna call you when I'm outside bye." I hurried up and hung before she had a heart attack. "Look I have manners and I to know that when I ask for something I get it. Now I demand some respect." Before Ce could say anything I jumped in. "Um you don't have any manners because you don't talk to people that way and just a minute ago you pushed me and I'm still waiting for an apology. "What do I have to apologize for because you were in the way and second who are you?" "I'm Aleisha and the friend of front desk lady. Who are you?" "I'm Toni the secretary assistant to Drake and my job is very important. I make more money that the two of you put together." No this bitch didn't. "Did you hear her Ce?" "I sure did I know you bout to shut her down Lee." You know I am. You ready bitch?" "Bitch I'm ready." Then we turned our attention back to Toni. Ce was sitting down eating a pack of skittles like she was watching a movie and it just got to the good part. "First of all I gonna need you to watch who you talking to before you get slapped ok. Second of all if you want respect you got to give it and don't make it seem like your job is that important bitch you're the assistant to the assistant. Third word on the street is you was licking dudes clean for nothing more than a happy meal before Drake found you, cleaned you up and gave you a real job. Now get the fuck up out my face." She just stood there with her mouth open. "Girl I have to go but I'll catch you later alright." "Alright text me later" I nodded my head and was heading for the door when someone called my name. "Hey Aleisha can I talk to you for a minute


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Harlow Solid Italic';"My first instinct was to just tell this person sorry I can't right now but I was feeling so good I thought why not. I turned around and was face to face with none other than Drake. "Sure but we can't be too long cuz I still have to pick up my sister. She isn't the most patient girl in the world". "Sounds like my type of girl. She doesn't wait for what she wants. Don't worry this won't take long. My main assistant is going to have a baby soon and she's leaving me. I'm firing Toni and I want you to be my new assistant." I was completely caught off guard and apparently so was Toni cuz she jumped right back into normal mode. "Drake you can't be serious, I'm supposed to be your assistant" "Toni at first I hired you to take a little bit of the stress off of Kim. You have a bad attitude." I looked away and said "you got that right". "Um I have this conversation under control". "Oh sorry, you can continue." "Thank you. And another thing, you think that because you work for me you somebody out here but you not. If it's the famous life you want baby then you got to get it your own way." "You're going to regret this Drake; we could have been a power couple. You need a ride or die chick by your side and nobody will love you like I can." I knew he was getting a little creped out and a little offended. I just felt pity for the bitch. Her ass needs to get to get a life. I surely feel pity for her and I really feel sorry for whatever ball player she traps into marrying her. "Yea ok whatever, Q can you…" Before he could finish the sentence Ce spoke up. "Oh please Drake allows me. It's the hotels job to get rid of any unwanted guest." She pulled out her walkie talkie and said, "Paul could you come down here, we got another groupie bitch hanging out in the lobby." Just then Paul came and dragged her out. She yelled out some other bull shit then here driver took her back to I'm guessing the airport. "So Ms. Aleisha, call your boss and tell them you quit cuz I don't share." "Excuse me I never said yes to you" "Well hurry up girl cuz don't you still have to pick up your sister?" Damn it I forgot about her again. I looked at my phone and it was 12:25 so I pulled out my phone and called Ling to push the appointment to 1:30. It doesn't hurt to friends and to be a loyal customer with the owner. "All you have to do is say yes and you can finally make it to Ling's." "Forget it I already have so much to do in my life as it is." I waved to Ce and was now walking to my car with Drake on my heels. "Can you please stop following me" "Can you please say you will be my new assistant." "Where are the paparazzi when you need them? You are very annoying." "Thanks so will you do it?" I reached my car and was about to open the door he grabbed my phone. "Hey!" "You can get it back in a second." He pushed some buttons on it and I wish I had put a number code on my phone. Suddenly I heard his song coming from his phone. "Wow for real you have your song as your ring tone. Someone is really into themselves." "That's only for unknown numbers and groupies so that I know not to answer to." "I think it is time to settle down." "You and me both. Ok now I got your number and I will be hitting you up until you give me the right answer." "I did give you the right answer you just didn't like my answer." "Exactly so it's not the right answer. I'll call you and tell your sister I said what's up." With that he handed me my phone and walked back to the hotel. I hurried up and drove home to pick up Kiria. She was standing outside the door with her hands up in the air like 'what the hell' then she got in the car. As I was driving I gave Kiria the quick version of why I was late. "Damn it I always miss the action. Had I would have been there the bitch would have been fighting for her life in the street." "Yea I know but there is something else that I have to tell you Kiria" "Yes I suppose you do but it's cool I forgive you for hanging up on me earlier. Although my husband Drake was involved I'm not mad." Though I was happy that she was forgiving me but not what I was talking about. "Um Kiria, thanks but, that's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell you that…" I took in a deep breath and blurted it all out. "Drake fired the rude bitch and his assistant is leaving to have a baby and he asked me to be his new assistant." I breathed out and took in another breath and waited for her to respond. She took a minute to process everything and then screamed. "OMG I can't believe you're gonna be Drake's assistant. I mean you're gonna be mine too since we're getting married but I'll get my own since you're my sister." "Um thanks but I have not said yes." "What's the damn hold up?" "I don't know anything about being an assistant" "Bitch who cares this is not about you it's about me and my future husband." I laughed. "Even if I did want the job he has my number so I have to wait for him to call or text." "Yea well when he does ask him when you can start cuz you're taking this job." And that right there is how I became his assistant./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok how do I look for Drake?" "You look cute now can we go and what is that that you have on?" I leaned down to sniff her shirt. "Just a little something from my smell good collection I can get you some." "Yes please do, that smells fantastic." "You looking nice too, trying to get yourself rappers like me." "Girl please I'm there for business reasons only. If there is somebody cute there I wanna look presentable." I put on my red chucks on and we did once over in the mirror. I was wearing mid-thigh navy blue shorts with red white beater tank top. The top was just covering my butt so guys could still get a good look. Kiria had on light blue skinny jeans, purple top and sandals cuz she wanted to show off her pedicure. She had her hair in curls but she combed it out so she could get a puffy curly look. I just had mine in a nice bun. It was professional. "I got to tell you Kiria I'm a little nervous. I hope I'm good at this job, I mean he wouldn't have given it to me if he thought different right?" "Right your just nervous cuz it's the first day. Now come on cuz my baby daddy is waiting." I shook my head and we walked out the door after checking to make sure everything was straight. We listened to music the whole way to the hotel. I have to admit I was feeling a bit better cuz Kiria was with me. Even thought she was gonna go either way. We pulled up front and I texted Drake to let him know we were here. He said he was still getting ready and would be down it 20. "He's gonna be a while so let's go chill with Ce until then" "Alright but let me go pee first cuz that big gulp I had is running through me." "I told you to get a small." I yelled after her. "I didn't want that" She yelled back. She never listens so she and Drake do belong together. A few minutes later Drake came off the elevator. "Hey I thought your sister was joining us." She is she went to the bathroom." "Oh let me go get her and you can head over to the breakfast area. Make sure you get a booth cuz someone is joining us." "Ok" Kiria is gonna be so happy when she sees him waiting out there. I wonder who else is coming. Leave it to his ass to keep something like this to the last minute. If this working relationship is going to work out then he needs to tell me these things. I wanted a waffle but there was a long line and I was not about to stand in it. I just decided to get a bowl of fruit until the line died down. As I was over there I saw Kiria and Drake laughing and talking as they came in. She saw me and walked towards me while he went to were the bacon was at. "I see you spotted that long ass line too" "Of course and since when did you and Drake get so close. I saw yall smiling and laughing like yall just won the lotto." "First of all we are not close, at least not yet and second I was reading him something I saw on Instagram." "Whatever. Did he happen to tell you who are joining us while you were busting it up?" "Yea it's Tyga I thought you knew" "No and I sure wish he would let me know stuff like this in the future. Our table is over there." I can't believe…no scratch that I can believe he wouldn't tell me that Tyga of all people was having breakfast with us. As long as he doesn't have Black Bitch with him then I'm cool. We get to the table and while we're eating Drake is telling me all the important dates and numbers that I should know. The dos and don'ts and his like and dislike in food and clothes. As I'm writing things down and putting new contacts and dates in my phone I hear someone call Drake. I don't look up until Kiria taps me when the person gets to the table. There in all his fineness is Tyga. Damn he looks even better in person. He gave Drake one of those hour long hands shakes that guys do. And then he greeted Kiria then me oh my goodness he smells fandamntastic. "Tyga this is Leish my new assistant and this is her sister Kiria." "It's nice to meet you both. How did this guy talk you into working for him?" "I'm still asking myself the same thing" I rolled my eyes and looked over at the waffle station and there were only seven people over there. "Finally we can go get our waffle." "I don't want one anymore I'm stuffed from the other food I had." I'll get one with you I didn't eat all day." I got up and I and Tyga walked over to get in line. You think Black Bitch would make sure that her man ate something. At least two hot pockets just to last him until he eats again. If he was mine…nope don't even think about it Leish he is not your man so you shouldn't care if he gets a home cooked meal or not. We talked a little about his totally adorable son and I told him that he and his fiancé made a cute couple. I almost choked on a piece of bacon admitting that last part. After the meeting it was 11:30. Drake said he would call me later and Kiria didn't want to go home yet so she ended up riding around with Drake all over Philly. Tyga left to go check up on his son and I went home to take a nap. That was a good first day.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Harlow Solid Italic';"It has been two weeks and I love my job. It does get a bit tiring having to go to all these meetings and restaurants for dinner meetings. I swear I have gained like ten pounds which is not good for my used to be 220 figures. Damn now I got to lose 20 pounds. I might as well start today and it's a good thing that Drake gave me the day off. I mean how could he not when my loving sister dragged him off to Harrisburg to visit mom, Liyah, and Nysir. Let's not forget to mention our loving rich step dad. He's a cool guy and he spoils his children, step children included. That's how I got my red Beatle out front. I' m just glad she finally got a man. They have been married for three years now but they have been on and off since I was 12. I did all my morning rituals and hoped in the shower. The water felt great as I sang Nicki Minaj I'm A Boss Ass Bitch of the top of my lungs. This is my national anthem cuz I boss up when it comes to my job. I may just be an assistant but I put in 100% and do what needs to be done. Unlike Toni I stay in my lane. I get out and quickly dry off and get dressed. I put on a cute pink spaghetti strap top with a floral skirt that fell just above the knees. I still have to keep it professional. Then to top it all off I put on my black sweater and left it open. I didn't want to spend too much time on my hair so I just straighten it. "Ok Leish you're looking nice now you just need your new Steven Madden Haywire sandals to complete the set". I said out loud as I walked over to my closet to look for them. Just then my phone ranged and I answered thinking that it might be Drake needing something. "Hello?" "Can I speak to Aleisha please" "This is she who's calling?" "This is Tyga I was looking for Drake but he's not answering his phone. He gave me your number a couple of days ago hope you don't mind?" "Not at all he gave me your number too" "Oh that's probably my work phone this is my personal number. So save this to your phone." Alright then didn't really need the personal number but ok. I mean its Tyga so I'm not gonna complain. "Sure so what did you need from Drake?" "He has some paper work that I asked him to hold onto for me" "Oh ok well I have some files for him so you stuff might be in there. Let me go check." I walked over to the safe where I keep important paper work and I pulled out Drake's stuff. "I do see some papers with your name on it and it say Vogue on top" "Yea that's it I can come pick it up now cuz I'm only gonna be in Philly for another hour." "Yea that's cool I'll text you the address." I sent him the address. "I got it. Ok so I will be there in 15." "Alright see you then" Then I hung up. Wow I can't believe Tyga is about to be in my house. I ran around to clean up and shut the doors to the bedrooms. Just when I was finishing dusting the doorbell ranged. I walked over to the mirror and fixed my hair. Then I waited for a few seconds so he wouldn't think I was waiting by the door. I calmly walked over and opened the door. "Hey" "Hey is that you're Beatle out front?" "Yes that's my baby." I said while looking past him at my car. "It's nice." "Really?" "Yea why do you say that?" I let him in and then we both sat down on the couch. "I just never got a compliment like that about my car. Guys always give it a quick look and say 'cute', like of course I would have a car like that." "Well their just intimidated by it. A lot of people don't realize that a Beatle is a classic car." "Exactly so you would ride in a car like that." "Hell yea if I can ride in a hot pink Lamborghini then I can ride in that." "Let me get you those papers." I almost forgot why he came here in the first place. I walked back over to the couch. "Here you go." "Thanks I really needed this. So where is Drake anyway, nobody has seen or talked to him in the last couple of days." "That's because he has been spending a lot of his time here. He has been hanging out with my sister." "Damn they getting pretty close. Is it awkward for you?" "No I mean we work and then they watch TV or whatever. I really don't pay that much attention to them." "Is that what he's doing now?" "Yup she dragged him off to visit family." "Whoa already meeting the family and you know marriage comes next." I laugh and give him a playful push. "Shut up its not even like that. They're just friends." Just then I got a text message. "Ugh I told this girl she should have got it last week." "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing my friend just needs me to pick up something. Excuse me for a minute." I got up and went upstairs to get my shoes I was looking for earlier. When I came back, Tyga was standing by the door. "I'm sorry for making you late." I flagged the statement. "Not at all I really didn't have plans until now." "Mind if I come with you I still got some time to kill." "Sure I don't mind at all." After getting my shoes on we left. /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Harlow Solid Italic';"We chat about little stuff on the way there. I ask him about Black Bitch, he ask me do I have a man. I ask him how he likes his new house, he ask me do I ever see myself leaving Philly. I ask him about his son, he ask me would I have kids. Maybe it's just me but it seems that his questions are a little bit more personal. For his answers it's just 'I love her, its great just can't really get settled in, or he's my heart' simply right. It seemed like I had to really thing about mine unless I would have gave him a full blown essay. So I just tried to give the short version. "No I don't have a man and I could see myself leaving Philly tho I would get home sick." "I feel that way sometimes about Compton. You didn't answer my other question." "What other question would that be?" As silly as it is I was kind of hoping that he forgot about that. "The one about motherhood. I know you were hoping I forgot." Damn how did he know? "Yes I would defiantly want to be a mom. Hell if I can just find the right guy I probably be one already. So many guys out there already have kids tho." "Well I can tell your gonna be a great mother or step-mother. You know which ever one comes first." Ok I know I heard and in that sentence why didn't he say or. Oh well I'll deal with it later. "Where are we going" "My friend Ce ordered a pair of shoes a couple days ago and the store just got the shipment yesterday." "I hate when a store runs out of something you want." "I know and there was a sale too and we had other stores to hit up. So it's good that we could still pay the sales price." "Why didn't she get them yesterday was she too busy?" "Not really it was a slow day at the hotel and I told her to go get them on her lunch break. Ce being Ce she didn't now she can't cuz their busier than ever." "Wow that's crazy. Wait what hotel does she work at?" "The Marriot, you didn't get a chance to meet her last time we were there." "Yea but I think I might have seen her was she wearing a headband with a bow on it?" I laughed a little. "Yes that was her. You'll get to meet her today." We pulled up to the store. "I'll be right back." He nodded his head and started texting someone. I had a pretty good feeling who it was. I pushed the thought out of my head and went in the store and got the shoes. Plus some socks for me and Tyga, headbands, and accessories. I paid for my stuff walked to the car and got in. "Damn girl I thought I was gonna have to come in there to get you." "Whatever that was only five minutes and you know it." "What happened to just getting the shoes?" "Hey these things were important so I had to get them" I gave him the pack of socks I got him. "Just wanted to say thank you for coming with me." "You're welcome and thanks for the socks." "You're welcome." After we gave Ce the shoes we went to McDonalds and got something to eat. He couldn't even make it through the door without a bunch of girls running up to him. I got my food and sent him a text saying 'meet me on the corner' he looked up at me to nod his head. After a minute or two he comes jogging out and gets into the car. I laughed at the look on his face. "So did you have fun?" "I can't believe you left me in there. What kind of friend are you?" He tried to stay serious but failed. "Hey I'm not one to get in the middle of you and your groupies…oops…I mean fans." "Well let's just hurry up before they see us." I drove back home so Tyga could get his car. We ended up in the house talking. We just talked about anything. It's really amazing how fast you can make a friend. Two weeks ago I met him for the first time and I was just star struck the entire time I was with him. Somehow I managed to push my nerves aside and hang out with him today. I sort of feel weird because he should be talking to Black Bitch like this right now and not me./spanspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Harlow Solid Italic';"Oh calm down Leish today was not a date yall just hung out. He is not cheating on her with you cuz you're not that type of chick. Not because you care about her feelings but because you don't play second to no one. And maybe a little for her feelings cuz you would not want to be cheated on. I have to stop thinking like this he has a family and we're just friends. He could never be into me like that anyway. "Hey it was great hanging out today. I hope you weren't bored." "Naw I had fun and thanks again for the socks." "Not a problem." We hugged and then he left. Soon as I shut the door Kiria text me saying she would be home in the morning. I said cool see you then. This will give me time to get my thoughts together./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm enjoying a nice peaceful sleep when all of a sudden I am awakening by a loud thud. Can't a girl get some sleep around here? Then fear rushes over me hoping that I'm not being robbed but that's quickly turned to relief when I hear Kiria's voice. "Careful Leish is probably still sleep" "My bad babe you're the one that had to bring stuff back with you. This shit is heavy." "Um first of all this stuff is not just mine ok. Second you got stuff too and you don't hear me complaining." "You know I don't get the chance to get a home cooked meal. So when your mom asked if I wanted to take home left overs I wasn't gonna say no." "Ok I don't want to talk about this" "Fine with me." "So we still hanging out when you get back next week" "Yea I'll call you and tell your sister I'm gonna call her later on today. We got some stuff to go over." The next thing I heard was the door shutting and Kiria walking down the halls of our condo heading to my room. "Leish wake up real quick I need to talk to you." She shook me and I lazily turned over. "What is it?" "I just wanted to let you know I was home and that Drake is gonna call you later" "Ok now can I go back to sleep?" "Girl no you just missed the little disagreement we had." I sat up surprised trying to act like I had no idea what she was talking about. "Wow for real? What happened?" "Well in the short version he tried to put me on blast so I put him on blast right back. I'm over it now and we back on good terms." "Well I'm glad you two sorted it out." "Yea I am too. So what did you do while I was gone?" "I hung out with Tyga all day and we had fun." "Oh so now the two of you are going on dates now." "I wasn't a date and what about you and Drake?" "We are just friends." "Girl please every time the two are you is together you act like a married couple." "I have no idea what you're talking about…do you really think so?" "I know so my dear sister but it is a bit shocking that you two are not a couple. Or maybe you are." "No for right now I think I just want be friends. I love him but I now I want to love beyond the music and acting." "I get what you saying Kiria really I do. Not a lot of girls in your position would want to do that. Girls like us don't want marriage first love second." "Right but enough about me what is going on with you and make it nasty?" "Nothing and unlike you I plan to keep my friendship just that."

…

I'm in the living room bored out of my mind staring up at the ceiling. It has been five months and things have been going well my phone rings and it's Drake. Finally some type of action. "Hello?" "Hey Leish I need you to fly out to Miami tomorrow." "That's short notice I actually had some things I wanted to get done." "Sorry mama it comes with the job. I'm having a release party for my new clothing line and I need you to go down there to make sure everything is right." "Alright let me start packing. Don't forget you still have to get in the booth to finish this album and Beyoncé wants you on a track for her new album." "I know and when does hers come out again?" "Not sure on the exact date but it comes out next year. And that's when yours is gonna come out if you don't finish these tracks." "I heard you the first time, why do you have to be so annoying?" "Why do you have to be a pain in my butt?" "Just make sure your cake is in Miami tomorrow afternoon." Maybe I will maybe I won't. Did you book the flight and make the hotel reservations?" "Nope that's your job not mine have fun." Before I could say anything he hung up. This is all Kiria's fault. I knew I shouldn't have taken the job and I'm stuck with him. Oh well as the old ass saying goes no use crying over spilled milk. I get out my laptop and made the reservations and since he's paying for everything I don't see why I can't invite a friend. I dial said friends number and when they answer I cut right to the chase. "Ce you're off this weekend right? Good I want you to take a little trip with me. I can't tell where we're going but I'll give you a hint. It's very warm climate so don't pack anything heavy. Now be ready by 5:00 cuz the plane takes off at 7:00 ok see then." I quickly said the last part and hung up cuz she was just gonna yell at me. Isn't anybody got time for that. I wonder how Tyga's doing. I haven't seen him in months and the time we did talk it was mostly business related with the occasional 'how are you?' I'm not gonna worry about it he is a family man and family comes first then friends. I really have to stop thinking about him. I need to find a boyfriend ASAP. Hopefully I'll find one on this trip. Kiria came into the living room and sat down next to me. "What are you doing?" "I'm making reservations so I can go to Miami tomorrow." "Why you are…never mind I just answered my own question. Drake wants you to check out things for his release party. I forgot he mentioned that." "Yup and I'm taking Ce with me unless you want to come to cuz I can call airline to see if they have an extra seat. We can just book you a room when we get to the hotel." "No that's ok I'm looking forward to having the place to myself. Plus I got two projects that I need to finish." "What subjects?" "Both are for science." You should have told me I would have helped you" "You have been so busy that I didn't want to bother you and its cool cuz I'm almost finished them anyway." "You wouldn't have been bothering me you know I love science" "I know you do. Now come let's get you packed cuz you know it takes you forever."


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Harlow Solid Italic';""Damn it Bitch I told you to be ready at five." It is now 5:10 and I'm sitting in Ce living room watching her race back a forth packing her suitcase. This is ridiculous I should have told her 4:30. I usually do that but I had so much going on that I forgot. I made a mental note to never let that happen again. "Where is Chris? I at least want someone to talk to while you run around looking for stuff." "He was here but he had to leave for work early. I'm glad he left cuz I don't want to hear him go on and on about how he doesn't want me to go on this trip." "Why doesn't he want you to go?" "Cuz he says that there are nothing but crazy half naked men just waiting for fresh meat." "Hahaha well then if that's true then we better hurry up so I can get me a boyfriend. Then again listening to your problems maybe the single life isn't that bad." "Yes enjoy it while you can cuz relationships are stressful. I can't even look at another man after what happened last night." When she said that a smile spread across her face and I think she blushed a little. "I think I'm gonna be sick, ewww girl yall nasty." "We sure did do the nasty." "Ok I'll be in the car cuz I'm about to throw up." I hurried out to the car. Usually I don't care when Ce gives me detail about the guy she was with cuz we both do that. It's different now cuz I think of Chris like a big brother. It's gonna take a week to look him in the eye again. Ce knocked on the window to tell me to open the trunk. I pushed the button and she put her stuff in the trunk and got in the car. "You ready to go?" I said as I started to drive off. "Yea girl now let's get the hell out of here before Chris come out of nowhere and drag my ass back to the house." "You know you would love it if he just threw you over his shoulder." "His muscles are flexing…let's go before I change my mind." We made it to the airport on time and had an hour till our flight boarded. We spent the entire time taking pictures and making random videos on our phones. Being a weirdo with your bestie is the best. Especially when it's six something in the morning and you need to stay awake. Finally it was time to get on the plane. All we did for the first hour watching the Notebook. Then the next hour and some change stuffing our faces with airline food and talking shit about everyone on the plane. We finally landed got our bags and caught a taxi to the hotel. All we had time for was to get cleaned up and take a power nap. After that we got up got dressed and headed to the store that will be presenting the new clothing line. Luckily it was only two blocks away from the hotel. With all these sexy shirtless guys walking around I may leave here with a boo. Once we were in the store I fell in love with the entire different store inside this huge ass mall. "Ce pays attention to where these stores are cuz after we finish up business we're going shopping." "I'm already writing them down." The store is called Minx and it was nice with a lot of cute clothes sneakers and accessories. Then the sexiest worker in the place walked up to us. "Hello welcome to the Minx. How may I help you?" "Um you can help me by telling me your name and number." I always was the shy one but I can be out there when I need to be. Looking at him I definitely need to be. "Hmm for the number it all depends on what you're here for but my name is Rob." He licked his lips and smiled and I thought I was gonna melt. "Oh then you're just the guy I'm looking for Rob. I was sent by Drake to make sure everything is ready for the grand opening next week." "Oh you must be Aleisha." "Just call me Leish, everybody does." Ok Leish, as you can see we put out a whole section foe Drake's line. All we need to do is put out the clothes." "Well that's great I do have something's that he wanted me to go over with you." Just then Ce walked over to me. She was about to say something about a skirt but then she saw Rob and she forgot all about me. "Hi, Leish aren't you going to introduce me to your cute friend." Ce started smiling like a cat fish. "Rob this is my non single best friend Ce." "Well that's too bad but Ce please tells me your best friend is single." "She is single and she is only here for business but I on the other hand am not." "Cool because I wouldn't feel right hitting on girls that have a man." "Be honest does that ever stop you tho." "Nope, doesn't stop me at all." All three of us laughed. "Well can the two of you please get this meeting over with because I have a lot of shopping and not enough time to do it in." "Rob have you ever heard the saying you can take the girl out the hood but you can't take the hood out the girl?" He laughed. "Yes I have." "Well here is the prime example." "Wow you two are something else. If you're not busy on the 25supth/sup, you should stop by my party I'm having." "Sure we can be in town and stop by" "Great here's the address and I'll see you there." "You sure will."/span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Harlow Solid Italic';""I am so glad we made the flight." We were back in Philly and half way to Ce's house. "Well we wouldn't have had to almost miss it if somebody didn't have to go back to say bye to Robbie." "Don't be mad cuz we have nicknames for each other." "Don't worry 'Lee Lee',/span span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Harlow Solid Italic';"I'm not mad" I punched her in the arm as she laughed. "Now remember Leish nothing happened in Miami. All we did was hang out at the beach and bar. We had a drink, danced a little and went back to the hotel." "Your ass just doesn't want to get in trouble with Chris." "Girl please I'm not scared of Chris." "Oh ok then so it won't be a problem if I tell him everything that happened at the bar and beach." She had a panic look on her face. "You wouldn't do that to your own best friend. Besides you would put yourself on blast too. Your ass wasn't so innocent." "Right but I'm single and I don't have anyone to answer to." We pulled up in front of her house. "Alright you win this one. I just hope he is at his house and not mine." Just then we saw the bedroom light come on. "Damn he here. Great and now he probably is sending me a text as we speak asking where I am." Her phone beeped. "What did I tell you? Can I stay at your house Leish?" "Hell no so he can blow up my phone trying to figure out where you at." Ugh fine I'll just go in there change my clothes and lay down. "That's right and look the lights are off now so maybe he went back to sleep." "Yea I doubt it but thank you for taking me with you I really needed a vacation." She said leaning over and hugging me. "Thank you for coming. It was fun and I needed one too. I have been so tired and stressed out lately and I could tell you were too." "Your right I have been working overtime now that Lisa is at that conference in New York." "Why didn't Charlie call me? He knows I would have come down to help out." "I told him not cuz you have been working for Drake. You just said you've been tired and stressed. I can't let you over work yourself." "Aww you really do love me." "Yea but don't too used to it. I'll text you later." She got out the car waved then walked to the front door and went in her house. I know I'm gonna hear about what in the morning but for right now I need to get myself home. Thank goodness I only live 30 minutes away from Ce and cuz there was barely anyone on the road I cut that time in half. I waved to Carla at the front desk on got on the elevator. Once I got to me floor I basically had to drag myself to my door. It took all of my remaining strength not to fall through and just stay in the doorway. I threw my keys and I have no idea where they landed. I walked to Kiria's room to check on her and what I found surely woke me up. I wasn't shocked at finding her in the bed but what I found lying next to her. It was Drake. I can't believe she has been sleeping with him and didn't even tell me. I heard her mumble and I quickly but quietly closed her door. We are definitely gonna talk about this in the morning. I go to my room and throw on some sweats and a t-shirt. I finally look at my phone and realize that I missed three calls. The first two was from Drake and my mom. She probably wants to know when I'm coming home. That place hasn't been my home in two years but it is where I grew up so technically it will always be home. Then the last one was from Tyga. Wonder why he's calling me. I haven't seen him in a while so maybe he just wants to catch up. Whatever the reason is I'll take care of it tomorrow but right now I need sleep… The next day I felt great and that is strange after only five hours of sleep. Since I was feeling so fantastic I decided to make some breakfast. I brush my teeth and wash my face then I walk to the kitchen. As I'm grabbing all the necessary ingredients Kiria comes out of her room. She sits at the kitchen counter and gives me a groggy good morning. "Well good morning to you too darling baby sister. I pray that you slept well but then again I know I always sleep great when I have a man under me… or maybe he's on top. Oh well when it's good who the hell can remember right?" "Yea I guess you're right. So what poor innocent guy did you drag from Miami. You're a nasty girl Leish. You could have at least given me a heads up text. I just hope you didn't get anything on the furniture." She said as she was putting scrambled eggs on her plate. Does she wanna play it like this? Alright then, it's my turn. "I'm sorry a sister should let the other know about these things. It's kinda weird tho stepping over Betty Boop boxers the next day too." She almost choked on orange juice. Having this much fun should be illegal. "Are you ok?" "Yes I'm good must have went down the wrong pipe." I bet it did. Her bedroom door opened and out walked Drake. "Busted"/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Harlow Solid Italic';"He came out in nothing but a towel talking on the phone. "Oh look Kiria my boss is coming out of your room…naked." All she could do was cover her face. I love my life right now. I wave to get his attention. "Good morning Drake will you be joining us for breakfast?" "Yea I'm just gonna hops in the shower and get dressed real quick." "By all means take your time. The food will still be here when you get back." He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. "Hehe how'd that get in there?" She was beyond nervous. "I'm sure you said the same thing last night too. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this. How long has this been going on?" "This all started about a week ago. I know I should have told you but I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. You know what I mean?" "Yes I know what you mean. You wanted it to just be about the two of you. It's ok Kiria I understand and it's nothing wrong with wanting that. So how good is it?" "Omg it was beyond good. He had my ass hallucinating and reaching for shit that wasn't even there." "Oh you bitch I hate you." My phone started buzzing letting me know that I got a text. I pick it up and saw that it was Tyga. It said that he really needed to talk to me. "I don't know what's going on with him." "Who are you talking about?" "I'm talking about Tyga. He called me yesterday but I missed it and now he text me saying he really needs to talk. It can't have anything to do with Drake because he would have told me." "Well whatever it is has to be important cuz he wouldn't be blowing up your phone like this." "You making it seem like he's leaving thousands of voicemails and text but you're right tho." "I heard he's gonna be in town Wednesday for some sort of meet and greet. You should ask him to meet you up for lunch or something." "Yea I'll do that." I sent him a text asking if he wanted to meet up for lunch on Wednesday. He didn't waste time with replying yes. "Let me go get in the shower and get dressed." "Where are you going this early in the morning?" "I'm going down to the Marriot to see if the need any help down there. It has been pretty busy down there. Tell your lover that if he needs me then gives me a call." She threw a piece of bacon at me which I caught and ate. After showering I put on some black dress pants and a white button down shirt with a pink and black checkered tie. I put my hair up in a bun and then I put on some five inch heels. Before I left I packed a lunch waved to a now fully dressed Kiria. The elevator was being worked on so I had to take the stairs. I got to my car and drove to the Marriot. I walked through the front and Ce was at the front desk. "What are you doing here?" "I came here to see if you needed any help. So don't try and get Charlie because you know he won't send me home which means your ass is just gonna have to deal with the situation." "Ok just take care of things out here while I go in the back and get some more towels. I don't know what is going on but the 10supth/sup floor is always running out of towels." "The whole tenth floor though?" "Yep but I'll be right back." She went in the back and I just sat at the front desk on the computer until few people came in to check in. Some just had questions about the nearest bars and restaurants and stores. All was going pretty good until a familiar but upset face walked through the door. "Hey Leish I didn't know you was working today." "Hi Chris, yea I though give your girl a hand even if she claims she doesn't need it." "Yea well you know how stubborn she is. Speaking of which, where is she?" "Um she's in the back getting some towels. Aww did you come down here to check on her." "Yea you could say that. She left her phone at home and I brought it for her." He seemed to get more upset as he talked. "I could give it to her if you're busy." "No I'll do I have the day off." I pulled out my radio and called for her. "Um Ce you have a visitor he at the front desk." "Ok well can you ask them if they can wait cuz I have to take care of some other stuff back here?" Chris light skin ass was starting to turn a little red. "Um no I don't think they can wait any longer and I'm starting to feel very uncomfortable. Please hurry up and get out here." "Ok girl here I come now." A minute later she came out carrying a pile of tiles. She puts them down on the desk which blocked her view from her visitor. "Ok so where is the person who just had to see at this time. I hate when people bug me when I'm working, it's such a pain in the ass." "Um Ce I really don't think now is a…" "Oh is it that cute delivery boy that flirts with me?" "Ce if you would just move the towels then…" "I keep telling him I have a boyfriend but he doesn't care. I can see why you like that Leish." "Since you like it so much then why don't you call him up." Hearing that familiar, booming voice made her stand still. I think she even turned a shade lighter. He pushed the towels to the side and gave her a fake smile. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?" "I came to drop off your cell phone but never mind that. Who the hell is this delivery boy flirting with you?" "It's nobody babes don't get upset." "Oh I'm past upset." This was going nowhere so I had to step in, like always. "It's really not that big of a deal Chris really. He comes in flirts, she turns him down, and then he leaves." He thought about my answer then he looked at Ce. "I don't want you out here when he comes around. Got it?" "I get it 100%." Then they start kissing and being all lovey dovey. "I'll just take these towels up." I grabbed them and got on the elevator, smiling and shaking my head./span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Harlow Solid Italic';"Paul hit me up on my radio saying a guest staying in the pint house need assistance. Good cuz I definitely didn't want to go back down there to watch the two of them make a baby. I reached the top floor and walked to the last room at the end of the hall. I went to knock on the door but it was opened. So I cautiously walked in. "Um hello front desk. You called saying that you needed help." I walked to the middle of the living room when I felt someone tap me. I turn around really quick "Oh shit!" I admit not professional but their the one that snuck up on me. "Tyga, what the hell are you here?" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He laughed a little as he said this. "I actually hoped you were working here today." "Yea well here I am. That still doesn't explain why you're here. We were supposed to have lunch on Wednesday." "I know but I finished up some things early so I decided to come and see you." Why isn't he spending time with his son or better yet his soon to be wife. "You shouldn't be here Tyga. Now I'm gonna feel guilty for taking up your time when you could be spending it with your family." "I don't mind when you take up my time. Besides I brought my little man with me." He walked to the bedroom and came back out holding a sleeping and cute baby boy. "He is so cute. No wonder you named him King. Anyone this cute has to be royalty." "Yea this my little man right here. Can you hold him real quick while I warm up his food?" "Are you serious? He doesn't even know me and what if he wakes up and starts crying for you." "I can tell you have maternal instincts so you'll be ok." Before he handed him over King started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes then looked back and forth between me and his daddy. He started crying and then he reached for me. I was completely shock but I reached for him and held him. He gave me a look over and then gave me a look that said, 'you're not my mommy but you'll do for now'. "Hi I'm King." "Hello King it's nice to meet you." "What your name?" "My name is Lee." "Lee you're nice." He said it with a big smile on his face. It just melted my heart. I am so in love with this little boy right now. For the next three minutes we had a whole conversation about colors and Elmo which is my favorite topic cuz I love Elmo. His dad came and got him and put him in the bedroom, gave him his bottle and turned on the T.V for him. Then he came back out and I was getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?" "I'm going back to work. I only came to give you towels and I have other people to attend to." There was a knock at the door and he went to go open it. It was Ce. "What the heck girl? You were supposed to be working." "I know but I got a little distract." What is it that distracted you Leish?" "The cutest little boy in the entire world distracted me." "Look at you always getting distracted by a boy. Speaking of which, somebody called for you." "Really, who was it?" "It was Robbie." "Robbie called me here?" Soon as she mentioned him I turned into my girly girl faze. I always turn into that when I'm super happy about something, mostly about guys. "Yea he asked if you could meet up cuz he' gonna be in town soon." "Why did he call the hotel and not my cell?" "He said he did but you didn't answer." I looked at my phone and noticed I had a missed call. "Stupid phone, I keep turning the volume up but it keeps going back to silent." "Um who is Robbie?" Tyga said with a bit of attitude and a bit of annoyance. "Oh he's the guy that's going into business with Drake." "Oh yea that's right. What's the name of the store?" "It's called Minx. I think that is just the cutest name ever for a store." "It sure is." "Leish did you forget that we have to work." "Oh right let me get out of here before I get fired." Tyga had a look of disappointment that didn't go unnoticed by Ce. "Alright Leish we need to go now and you need to go call Robbie." You're right but first let me go say bye to the new love of my life." "You go do that." I ran off to the bedroom to say bye to King and one I was out of sight Ce used the chance to talk to Tyga. "She really is something else huh?" "Yea she really is. How long have you two been friend?" "We met in college but it will be four years in June." "Wow the way you two act with each other I thought you've been friends way longer." "I know it feels like forever. I hope that Robbie is the one for her." "Why do you say that?" "He seems like the right guy for her and she's been single for a while." "Maybe she has already come across the right guy and just doesn't know it." "Hmmm I doubt it. Besides she'll go for Robbie cuz I already gave him my stamp of approval." "She's an adult and can make her own choices. I understand that's what girlfriends look out for each other but what does your stamp has to do with anything?" "She always does it for me when I start talking to a new guy. She gives her stamp a bit more openly than I do. Of course the choice is ours if we want to keep seeing the guy but it feels good to have a friend's perspective sometimes." "Well I want to make sure that she's happy." "Don't he does make her happy just like I'm sure your fiancée makes you happy. How is she by the way?" "She's great and you're right she does make me happy." "Then you understand what it's like for a couple's happiness and I'm going to make sure there get together." "Hahaha we'll see about that." The tension between them was so thick you could cut it will a knife. Though they kept their composure both were breathless from the heated argument. Before they could continue Leish walked out the room. "Sorry about that but your son insisted that I watch Teletubbies with him." "Ever since his mom bought him the dvd's he can't stop watching them." "I don't mind I loved the Teletubbies growing but they been off the air for like 13 years now." "Well I better go back here and put him down for his nap." "You don't have to worry about that cuz he already sleep." "Wow it takes me a while to put him down. How did you do it?" "Maternal instinct I guess." "Leish we really need to go before Charlie comes looking for us." "You're right Ce it's been real Tyga but we got to go." "Alright I'll talk to you later." "Ok see you." Then we left and went back to the front desk. Luckily things had died down so Charlie didn't notice we were missing. "You two are on thin ice." We both knew that voice all too well. Damn guess I spoke to soon./span/p 


	11. Chapter 11

I can't let her fall for him. No way will he ever get to her. He is no good for her and he is a cheating scumbag. Ok so he hasn't cheated on his fiancée yet but he's in love with my best friend. He hasn't admitted it yet but I'm not blind and the bad part is he doesn't even try to hide it. The way he looks at her and talks to her. He has only known her for a couple months and through that time they barely see each other except when he's is town. I mean look at her over there doing both of our jobs. She is always there for me when I need her and vice versa. That's why I need to make sure she ends up with Robbie so she doesn't get hurt I just have to show her what a great gut Robbie is and she'll give up on jackass. "Leish you are a really good friend." "Well that was random." She laughed a little then her face became a little worried. "What's going on is it something going with you or Chris?" "No calm down Chris and I are good. I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me." "Well you mean a lot to me too even though your ass is always getting me in trouble." "Oh don't try to blame your mess on me. You've been getting me into trouble since we met." We both started laughing. I'm her best friend and it's my job to make sure she gets with the right guy.

3 hours later…

"So Leish when are you gonna call your boo." "Who are you talking about Ce?" "You know damn well who I'm talking about." "I haven't the slightest clue." It so much fun messing with Ce especially when she makes it so easy. But I decided to ease up on her today. "Robbie and I are not together okay. We are just friends." "And why aren't you?" You two look so cute together and besides it's not like something or someone is holding you back are there?" I paused for a second but couldn't understand why. I pray she didn't notice. "No I'm not being held back but how do we know he's not being held back. He might be waiting for someone." "Girl please as fine, sweet, and financially stable as he is the girl must be stupid to not snatch that up." "That's true." "Well anyway so why are we not doing the big birthday bash for your sister? Because she said she didn't want one." "For her birthday she wants to hang out with family. I still want her to do some type of partying before then. Man I was hoping she would want to get turned up." You're still throwing me a birthday party tho right?" Yes I'm still throwing you one so calm down "I got to get home to start prepping and calling people for this party." "Yes well all I want to know is the theme for this party." Ce was super excited to know the theme as she is every time I throw a party. I like having theme parties' cuz there fun, at least in my opinion. I mean every party ever had has had a theme even if it was just a small one. Don't believe, go back and think of all the parties you've had, been invited to, or heard about that didn't have some sort of theme. Don't worry I'll wait….couldn't think of any could you because there aren't any. I just know this party is going to be perfect. "The theme is an art gala." "Oh I love when you throw an art gala it seems so fancy." "I know me too and it's called ode to my sister I even rented out the suite on the top floor of my building to hold it in. You know the one with the maze like walk in closet." "That thing is huge, aw she is gonna love that." "Yea I know and if there's anything by baby sister loves more than anything it's herself."


	12. Chapter 12

Everything looks great and we're almost done setting up. Liyah and Ny even came down early to help out. Mom and Larry are gonna come later on and that is fine by me. I love my mom dearly and there's nothing she wouldn't do for us but she is a major headache. She always finds something to yell at us about and ruins the good moment we had with her. But not today she is not going to ruin this day. I have worked too hard to plan this party and I want everyone especially Kiria to have a good time. I'll just ask Larry to keep her busy for most of the party and things should be good. "Alright Ce you can finish setting up the food I have to go get the cake from Tony's. Liyah and Ny are in the back getting things ready for the gala." Ok and tell Nino I said hey. Lord if I didn't love Chris I would be with all that sexiness." "I'll try girl but if he start speaking Spanish to me I might just slide right out that store with that cake." "Ew girl you nasty." "Yes I am and take pride in that." "Just go pick up the cake and come right back the place should be ready by then." "Ok I'll be back as soon as I can." I left and drove to the bakery as quickly and legally as I could. I got the boys on display today but I don't have the time to get out of a parking ticket today. As im driving my phone starts to ring and when look to see who it is I don't recognize who it is. Usually I don't answer unknown numbers but today I was feeling generous. "Hello?" "Finally you answered I've been trying to get a hold of you for two hours now." I immediately recognize the voice. "Tyga, why are you calling from this number?" "I got a new phone and number so lock this in." I save the number and notice that I do have a couple missed calls and texts from him. "Sorry I've been so busy this morning I haven't had my phone on me and I had it on vibrate." "Oh ok well I called cuz I haven't talked to you in a minute. So what's been going on with you?" "Everything really been busy with Drake of course, I've been planning for Kiria's birthday party, and working at the Marriot when I can. I have been just all over the place." "Wow you really have been busy. So when is your vacation time?" "I have vacation time for the next two weeks and I was hoping to go down south." "Oh, where down south?" "Um I'm not sure I have a lot family down there so I'll probably be all over the place." I was going to most likely stop bye to see family but my main destination was all the way down south, like Florida maybe. Let's just keep that under wraps for now. "So what have you been up to Mr. big time? I know you're busy with the album that I'm hoping you will let me hear before you release anything." I eased that last part in. "Well you know I usually don't do stuff like that but for you I guess I could bend the rules just this once." "Of course and don't worry I will be completely discreet about this." "You better or I'm gonna have to hunt you down." "I'm so scared." "You should be." Just then I pulled up to Gambino's and as much I was loving this conversation I was running late and needed to get off the phone. We said our goodbyes and he said that he would try to stop by the party since he was in town then I hung up. I walked in and was greeted by the most wonderful that could cure cancer I almost melted. I let out a gentle sigh. "Hi Tony."

…

When I got back everything was set up and looked great. Everyone was already dressed and waiting for people to show up. "You guys I thought we were getting dressed together." I wined. "We finish early so we just decided to get ready and besides you were taking too long." My brother always did know how to stick it were it hurts. "I guess I'll go get dressed by myself." "Well I still have to get ready." We all turned suddenly to see the mystery voice belonging to none other than Tyga. "What are you doing here?" I was excited and surprised to see him here. "I told you I was gonna try and stop by." "Yea but I didn't think you were gonna show up this early." I walked over to him and hugged him and he returned it. He smells so good and he feels good too. Leish, remember he's taken and you're not that's a big difference. I quickly pulled away before it got awkward, pointed to where he could get dressed, and walked in the opposite direction. I kept my outfit simple with a knee length flowing black skirt, a white button down top tucked in, and black heels. I curled my hair a little and just let it hang. I was walking out the room when I was immediately pushed back in by someone. I looked to see it was Tyga. "I have to get out there and start greeting people." "Don't worry about that your brother and sister is doing that and your friend Ce is walking around talking to everyone." "Then why are you in here and not out there?" "Because Kiria told me to run when some lowed mouth woman came in and started yelling at her." "Omg, my mother is here?" "I guess so." "Was there a man standing next to her with his head down in embarrassment and my siblings looking like their ears were bleeding?" "Yes to all of the above." "Then that's my mother." "You look pretty by the way" That surprisingly didn't catch me off guard but it did make me pause for a minute before I answered. "Thank you and you look good as well." "I thought about you a lot; I couldn't focus on anything but you." "Ok, I think we need to get out to the party now because this is getting a little weird." Before I can leave he grabs my wrist and pulled me close to him. I try to push him away but it doesn't work. Someone has been working out. What is this damn scent he's wearing? I just wanna stay here and smell him. "Why won't you look at me when you talk?" "I am looking at you." Lie. "Ok then why are you trying to get away from me?" "I'm not trying to get away." Big lie. "Yes you are, you're doing it right now." "No I'm not we just have to get out of here before people start looking for us." "Just say you feel the same and I'll let you go." He's smiling and waving me back and forth. Does he think this is fun, well about to shut his fun parade down. "I don't feel the same way now let me go." That was only half a lie "Oh sorry that's not the answer I was looking for. Well that's the one you're getting." He let me go without anyone noticing and enjoyed the party without mentioning the incident.


	13. Chapter 13

"So Kiria did you enjoy your party?" "I had a good ass time. Everyone was turned up." We were sitting in our living room sitting on the coach it was almost 10:30pm. While we were talking her phone ranged and she just hit ignore without even looking at it. "Kiria you've been doing that all day who is that?" "One less person I got to worry about." "Is that Drake?" He wasn't at the party is he sick." "No I told him not to come because he decided to go hang out with some thot instead of me." "What thot Kiria?" "Monica or as he calls her Mo Mo, you know the manager at Target where he's signing his album at." "You're jealous of her?" "Girl please with an ass like mine how could I. I just don't like how she's all up on my man and he sitting there smiling like a catfish." "Just talk to him then" "I did and all he said was 'oh come on babe it's just business'. I told him she was about to get her teeth knocked down her throat. Then he started defending her so I told him if he wanted to be with the bitch then be with the bitch. He said I was acting crazy and I said if I'm acting so crazy then we could end this right now. Then I told him we're done and not to come to my party." "Aw Kiria you didn't have to take it that far" "Well he pissed me off and now he probably in the corner somewhere writing a song about it." "I think you should talk to him and set things straight." "I don't want to set things straight I want to be mad at him." "Now we both know you miss him so just invite him over for breakfast tomorrow." "Fine but you have to invite Tyga over too." "Why, we're not together?" "I could tell you two were a little distant from each other and when you did talk it was for like five minutes." "He did something that was wrong and I don't think I should be friends with him anymore." "What did he do that was so bad?" "He told me he had feelings for me." "Oh no he didn't, he really told you that he liked you." "Yes and now I don't know how to feel. I feel like punching him in the face for doing this. I'm not inviting him so go ahead and call Drake and tell him to be here at seven and no later than that. He's half white so I know he'll be here on time." I laughed at that last part and Kiria just smiled and shook her head. She sent him a text instead to which he replied with no hesitation that he would be here. This is great just a nice breakfast with Kiria and Drake. It will definitely take my mind off a certain rapper who shall remain nameless. Now all I got to do is figure out what the hell I'm gonna make for breakfast.

…

I got up at three to go to the bathroom and then I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to take a shower and get dressed. The water felt so relaxing I just wanted to stay in there forever. I finally dragged myself from the shower and got dressed. I really didn't feel like cooking so I just made scrambled eggs and some bacon and fruit kabobs. They are my absolute favorite. If they wanted something else they could make it themselves. Time had really flown by because when I finish setting up it was already 6:30. Not even a second later there was a knock at the door. I assumed it was Drake trying to get on my sister's good side by being early. I jogged over to the door. "She's not up yet Drake but I could let you in her room just this once" As I said the last part I opened the door and the good mood I was in instantly drained from my body. I was standing face to face with Tyga. "What are you doing here?" "I got an invitation to come for breakfast." "The invitation wasn't a plus 1 so sorry you had to come all this way for nothing and thanks for stopping by." I started to close the door when Kiria came out of her room. "Leish who is that at the door?" "Oh, just some little boy trying to sell us Boy Scout cookies." The person on the other side of door won the fight and made it inside. He walks towards Kiria to give her a hug. "Tyga I didn't know you were coming. This gathering has just gotten better." I almost vomit at their cuteness. She pulls him over to the coach at they talk about who knows what. Besides a few glances Tyga doesn't really do or say anything, which I am completely grateful for. I keep my distance and just straighten up a bit. At exactly 6:55 there is a knock at the door. It took everything in me from running for the door. I walked over and opened the door to find Drake. He leaned down to give me a hug. "Hey boss man; how are you?" "I'm good and yourself." I step aside and let him in. "Same and you're looking particularly good today. You must be trying to impress my sister." "I'm always trying to impress her." Kiria shyly looks away. Tyga walked over and they did one of those bro hugs. "What's good with you man?" "Nothing chilling and starving" he said rubbing his stomach. 'Then why don't you take your ass to McDonalds'. I thought with a smile. "Drake what are those papers you have in your hand?" "These are the papers I told you about a few weeks back remember." "Oh yeah you wanted me to keep them here in the safe." I took the papers and put them in the safe in my room. The papers are plane tickets and a passport for Kiria cuz he's taking her on a surprise trip to Jamaica. That is so romantic of him to do that. I swear sometime next month I'm going to take a vacation. I was broken out of my thoughts when there was a buzz at the door. I knew it was Nick at the front desk telling us someone was here for us but who could it be. I heard Nick voice comes through on the intercom. "Hey ladies, sorry to bother you but there is a young man down here asking for Leish." Asking for me? Who could possibly being asking to see me? Nick knows all my friends and family that come here so he would have just sent them up. Kiria pushed the button on the intercom. "Nick who is it?" "He said his name is Rob." "Robbie?" All eyes were on me when I came from my room and happily made my way to the intercom. "Nick, ask him why he's here." "Um I can hear you Leish and I'm in town to visit family and I was hoping to see you." I have to admit my heart skipped a beat when he said that last part. Out of nowhere and after everlasting silence Tyga decides to speak up. "I thought this was a private get together" "Well you're here so it must not be that private." I could tell he was a little hurt by my comment but he started it. "I could come back later if this is a bad time." I almost forgot Robbie was still waiting for a reply. Out of nowhere Tyga pushes me to the side and starts talking. "Um yea this is a bad time man so you need to…" Before he can finish I pushed him out of the way and he would have fell on the floor had he not caught himself on the side table by the door. "I will be down in five minutes Robbie." I pushed the off button before he could respond. I check myself out in the mirror and put on some shoes. "Look yall she knocks me down and now she running off to see her boyfriend. I thought you were supposed to be the one hosting of this little get together and so far Kiria is the one being a good hostess" He said that with a lot of sarcasm and dare I say a hint of anger in his voice. He was really starting to piss me off but right I had to go see Robbie. Just saying his name brings a smile to my face. Not like when I say Tyga name that just brings me indigestion. I'm at the door and I look past Tyga and look at Kiria. "I'll be right back and then we can watch movies and stuff,' then I turn to Tyga, 'you can go jump out the window." I slam the door and jogged over to the elevator and got on. I pressed the L button and in less than a minute I was in the lobby. Robbie was looking out the window when he turned around and started walking towards me. I give a quick wave to Nick and I hug Robbie. "Hey, it's so good to see you." Wow he feels so warm and he smells good too. He pulls away slightly to get a good look at me. "It's good to see you too and you looking good girl." "So do you as always. So how long are you in town for." "I got in yesterday morning and I leave in two days but who was that on the intercom?" I think I hear a hint of jealousy or at least I hope. "Oh I'm having a small gathering and my sister's friend was just playing around. I think he's had one to many mimosas." "It sounds like he's having a bomb ass time." "Yea it's getting crazy up there and I should be getting up there soon I left her up there to handle things." "Yea I need to go soon too I promised my little cousin I would spend the day with him and he's five." "Say no more that is a very demanding age you will forever be on his dislike list if you let him down." We both laugh and hugged before we went our separate ways. We agreed to have dinner tomorrow and I get to pick the restaurant. I just need to let him know later on and it's a date. Well not really a date but just two friends going to dinner. This is just dinner with a friend that I like, at a table by ourselves, with no one paying us any mind but the waiter. Thanks for that quick pep talk self this isn't going to be an awkward dinner at all.


End file.
